Oblivious
by Aqua
Summary: COMPLETED - Kouji Ryo - Fed up with Kouji and Ryo dancing around each other and their attraction, Masami comes up with a plan (and drags Gawl along) in order to get the two dating.


Title: Oblivious

Author: Aqua

Genre: Romance, Humor

Pairing: Kouji/Ryo, mentions Masami/Gawl

Rated: PG

Note: Takes place after the series, so I'll try to be ambiguous. But it still MAY contain spoilers for those who haven't seen the end.  
It is a fluffy fic! Not very often I make one, but I like these too. Occasionally, it's nice for the characters to fall for each other without it being this big, long, complicated tale, ne?  
Also, I've used the 'v' as breaks, because it didn't seem to want me to use any of the symbols. ;; I don't know why, but there ya go.

Enjoy!

vvvvvvvvv

Oblivious by Aqua

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Plot

Gawl jumped when a book slammed down on his desk, jerking him out of the careful contemplation of which part of his lunch he was going to eat first. He looked up as Masami plopped down into the empty seat in front of him, fixing on him with a steady look.

"So, what are we going to do about them?" she questioned, pointing over his shoulder.

Gawl turned Ryo at his desk, Kouji sitting across from him as they ate their lunch. The two were in a heated conversation about some kind of science problem that Gawl didn't even want to begin to try to understand.

He turned back around, giving Masami a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of watching the two of them dance around each other, aren't you?"

Gawl grimaced. "I don't think it's any of our business," he pointed out.

Masami scowled at him. "We're their friends, aren't we? Kouji's too oblivious, and Ryo's way too shy for either of them to do something about it, even though they so obviously like each other! We should do something to help things along."

"How do you even know they even like each other that way? They could just be close friends," Gawl replied, fidgeting. He didn't really want to talk about his friend's love life.

Masami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, as if I'm going to believe that. Everyone knows, except for those two it seems, that they like each other. You can't be around them for more than five minutes without figuring it out. The problem is that Ryo is way to shy and uncertain in himself, while Kouji seems to think he has to have this barrier around his emotions."

Well, that was true. At first, Gawl had assumed that the two were just closer than most male friend's usually were. It hadn't taken him long to realize that it was much more than that, though. He hadn't wanted to nose into their business, but it was hard to miss the blush that came on Ryo's face whenever Kouji happened to touch him, or the way one would worry so extremely much when the other was hurt or sick. Kouji was less obvious, but his demeanor always seemed so much more relaxed and content when Ryo was around. The two of them were nearly inseparable, rarely seen apart, even the rare times when they were fighting. He couldn't kid himself into thinking that anyone, including himself, meant more to Ryo than Kouji, and the other way around as well.

"What are you talking about, exactly?" Gawl asked, narrowing his eyes at the mischievous look that came to Masami's face.

"We play match-maker of course! They're already in love with each other, so that part is over with. Now we just need to help them realize it!"

Gawl sighed and dropped his head to his desk top. "I'm going to regret this, I know I will," he muttered.

"So, you'll help me get them together?" Masami asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll help. Only because I know you'll make my life a living hell if I don't."

"Ah, I'm so glad you've seen reason."

Chapter 2: The First Plan

Ryo looked around nervously, feeling very out of place with his present situation. The restaurant had a far more romantic atmosphere than he thought it would, and he couldn't help but feel as though every eye in the place was set on him and the young man seated across the table. The lighting was dim, probably part of the reason why there were two lit candles on their table, along with a single rose in a vase and a laced table cloth. There was quiet violin music playing in the background, and they'd been given a bottle of wine when they'd been shown to their seats by an overly curious looking hostess.

"We can go, if you want," Kouji said quietly, noticing his discomfort.

Ryo shook his head quickly. "Masami said that it took her weeks to get a reservation at this place. It was too bad she had to work, but she gave her reservation to us as a gift and I'd feel bad if we just left. Besides, she'll probably want to know what we ate, what the restaurant was like, you know, and I hate having to lie," he replied.

And, honestly, Ryo kind of liked the idea of having a romantic dinner with the other. Not that he would ever tell Kouji that particular reason!

"Well, just pretend no one's looking at us. There's no reason why we can't enjoy ourselves," Kouji said, motioning down to the menu. "It's not very often any of us get a chance to have foreign food like this. Look, they've got American, French, and German dishes."

Ryo gratefully turned his attention to the menu, wondering if anyone else could hear how hard his heart was pounding. Although the two of them spent lots of time together, it wasn't very often that they were alone like this. Usually, Gawl or Masami; or a student with a question or a crush when they were at school; was just a step away. Here, there was no one within earshot unless they spoke loudly, no need to fear being caught in an awkward moment, no distractions from the youth in front of him and the beating of his own heart. It was easier than he thought it would be, to forget about the people around him as he became lost in his thoughts.

Did Kouji find it romantic? Did he feel the same sense of euphoria from the way the candle light shimmered and the violin music hummed? Did he think that maybe it wasn't just a coincidence that the two of them would end up here, alone, in a place that laved the gentle feeling of love and romance?

Gods, of course not! Kouji's expression was cool as usual as he looked over the menu, as though he couldn't care less about the surroundings. Ryo gave himself a firm mental slap and told himself to quit being so foolish. They might of been closer than most friends but Kouji didn't feel that underlying attraction, the growing desire for more, the intense happiness that came with just being with the other. Not as Ryo did, now and every day since he'd met Kouji. The simple truth of the matter was that, if Kouji really did feel any more for him, he certainly didn't show it!

And that was reason enough for Ryo to keep his silence.

Because what if he opened his mouth, and Kouji rejected him? What if the little hopeful voice in his heart was wrong every time it made a little suggestion as to the reason why he sometimes caught Kouji looking at him, or when the taller youth let Ryo do something so personal as to rub his shoulders when he was sore? If he opened his mouth, and it turned out Kouji felt nothing like that for him, he would never live up the humiliation. It he knew it would destroy what they already did have, and it was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Not until he was sure, would he say anything. Not until he found a realistic reason to bare his heart to the other, beyond his own wishes and dreams. It just wouldn't be worth all he could lose, unless he was sure.

Still, dinner was nice. They didn't order extravagantly, considering how expensive the dishes were, but the food was as good as one would expect. He didn't know exactly what he was eating, it had a French name and Kouji had been the one to recommend it as he'd ordered it for himself, but it was meat and noodles mixed together with vegetables and a rich sauce. Very delicious, and they'd easily been able to bring up something to talk about as they discussed it.

The conversation had flowed from there over several different topics. This was something they never had trouble with. Although they both enjoyed quiet moments, not having to fill the silence as some people felt necessary, it was always easy for them to talk about anything that came to mind. They had a lot in common, enjoying the same books, music, and classes.

There were many times that it would of been so easy to slip his hand across the short space that separated it from Kouji's. There were also a few times when he'd nearly given into the temptation, and leaned across to press his lips against the other's in a soft kiss. But he pushed those temptations to the side, and simply enjoyed the moment for what it was.

An experience he would never forget.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Masami's eyes lit up as Ryo and Kouji came into the house, smiles on both of their faces as they carried on with whatever conversation they'd started earlier.

"So, how was it?" she asked, trying to keep her face composed as she waited eagerly for the answer. They'd returned kind of early for a romantic date, but maybe they'd just been tired. She couldn't wait to know what had happened.

Ryo turned his smile to her as he hung up his coat. "It was very nice. Thank you for letting us take the reservation. The food was very good. You should definitely make another one, and make sure you have that day off of work next time."

"Right, of course. I felt so stupid for forgetting this time," Masami replied easily, having carefully thought out her plan before she'd offered the reservation. She'd hoped no one would mention that she'd made it two days ago, rather than two weeks, and it seemed like everything had gone smoothly.

Although... perhaps not everything. She frowned as Ryo went over to his computer so he could start on the homework they'd been given over the weekend while Kouji stretched out on the couch after retrieving the book he'd begun a few days ago. Surely, if they'd had realized their feelings for each other over a romantic meal, they wouldn't go straight to doing separate things. At least, she wouldn't think so. She knew that, if it had been herself, she'd want the happiness of finally being together to go on for as long as possible.

Scowling, she grabbed Gawl's shirt and pulled him into the other room. "Did you see that? It didn't work," she hissed in a whisper once she was sure they would be overheard.

Gawl rolled his eyes. "I told you it wouldn't. Candle lit dinners with roses and music are a girl thing, Masami. In case you've forgotten, they're both guys."

Masami gave him an expression that showed exactly how insulted she was. "Just because they're softer and more subtle doesn't make them girl things, Gawl. Guys can appreciate things like that too. If you had any kind of elegance, you'd know that!"

"What?" Gawl exclaimed, taking a step closer.

Masami sighed, lifting her hands in a peaceful gesture. She felt bad for the insult, given the fact that they were good friends, but it had always been far too easy for the two of them to start arguing. Honestly, it was fun, getting a reaction out of the other.

"Okay, sorry. I'll admit, the dinner didn't work. What ideas do you have?"

The anger vanished from Gawl's face as easily as it always did, his expression becoming thoughtful. "We need something more personal, the kind of things that guys react to," he mused out loud.

Masami blushed as Gawl did. It wasn't easy, trying to think of ways to tempt one or the other to give in to their feelings without having to talk about something very personal and potentially embarrassing.

"Wait!" she said, grinning widely as a new idea occurred to her. "I know exactly what we can do!"

Chapter 3: The Second Plan

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day, and Kouji got to his feet slowly. He tired not to wince as pain flared through his legs and arms as he was forced to move to collect his books and put them in his bag. He was certainly not looking forward to the walk home!

"Hey, Kouji, Masami has some after-school thing she needs to do, and she's dragging me along," Gawl said, coming up next to him.

"Hey, come on! We're going to be late!" Masami called from the doorway, hoping from one foot to another impatiently.

Gawl gave him a suffering look. "We'll meet up with you and Ryo at home, okay? It might be a few hours, so we'll grab some takeout to bring home."

"Sure, no problem," Kouji replied, unable to help an amused grin as Gawl turned and ran to catch up to the young woman already leaving the classroom. Really, when was Gawl going to admit to the fact that he didn't mind doing things with Masami in the least? It was quite obvious the two of them liked each other, had been since the day they'd met.

"What was that about?" Ryo asked as the two of them made their way from the classroom.

Kouji did his best to ignore the pain and walk normally, focusing as much of him self as he could on Ryo's words in an attempt at distraction. "Masami needs Gawl's help with something. They won't be home for a while," he explained.

"It'll be nice, don't you think, to be able to go a few hours without having to listen to them argue?" he then added with a grin.

Ryo laughed. "They haven't been as bad as usual lately, but I have to admit it'll be nice to have some peace and quiet."

Kouji couldn't keep from wincing as they left the school, pain shooting up his legs as he went down the small flight of stairs. Ryo easily saw the expression and gave Kouji a concerned look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He shook his head slightly, quickly regaining his composure. "It's nothing really. Just a little pain left over from gym," he excused, hoping Ryo would drop it.

He should of known better, though. Ryo was too good of a friend to ignore when something was troubling him. "I thought those things Masami gave you were supposed to help keep your muscles loose. How badly are they hurting? Don't lie, I can see it on your face."

Masami had given him some kind of wrap for his knees and elbows. He'd never seen anyone else wear them, but she'd said that they were very new to the market and that they would help keep him from getting stiff. On occasion, he'd be sore after gym class, although he'd never been as bad as this!

He should of known that he couldn't lie to Ryo. He shouldn't of tried, considering it had been pretty much guaranteed to be visible on his face. Each step was agony!

"Right now, my muscles don't want to move at all. I'm sure I'll feel better if I take a hot bath and rest this evening," he replied calmly, smiling to help ease his friend's concern.

Ryo nodded, accepting his words, but still slowed his pace. Kouji was grateful. The smaller steps were much easier to take.

They didn't really talk as they made their way home, which wasn't unusual. It might of seemed strange to others, but Kouji always found the quiet just as comfortable as any conversation. The two of them had the kind of friendship where one didn't always have to be filling in the silence with idle chatter.

It took them ten minutes longer than usual to arrive at the house, greeting Masami's mother before heading up to their part of the top floor. It was hard to believe now what moving into this house had grown to mean. Kouji, as well as his friends, had found a home like they'd never had before. The cold, bare rooms that had served as their bedrooms, bathrooms, living rooms could never of matched these comforting, homey ones. And the lives that they had built for themselves, with friends and school and all the things that had seemed impossible in the future. Kouji had never imagined his life becoming so good.

Things could be better, he thought with a sigh as he slipped into the bathroom, casting a brief glance over his shoulder to see Ryo already settling down to do the homework. He quickly turned his eyes away, shutting the door behind him despite the urge to simply stand there and observe the other. It would be stupid to do, considering how many times he'd been caught watching Ryo already, by others and the blonde himself.

It wasn't something he could seem to help, though, and he'd caught himself doing it even more frequently as time went on. It had become his favorite thing to do, watching Ryo as he concentrated on his work, idly played with a pencil or a lock of hair as he read, the way his lips and brows would furrow when he came upon something puzzling. It was far too much of a temptation to let his eyes follow the curves of Ryo's brow, nose, cheeks and lips, down the curve of his neck until it was covered by the collar of his uniform. It was too easy to imagine the fluent movement of those lean muscles hidden by layers of clothing as the youth moved. He craved to see Ryo's smile, the light in his eyes, to hear his laughter and feel the other's hands on him for even the most innocent touch.

Which is why, although he knew it was stupid to test his own thinning control, he jumped at the opportunity when he came from the bathroom a while later and Ryo offered to give him a massage. It was that desire that let Kouji cross the physical barrier he held with everyone else, the barrier that no one else had the courage to cross and actually touch him.

He felt guilty sometimes, from the pleasure the massage gave him. It was far more than just the easing of the tension in his body, and he couldn't kid himself into thinking that was all. It was greedy of him, to take those moments trust and make them something more than just a casual touch. Ryo was always so shy about things like that, blushing at even the slight mention of things like kissing or dating or nudity. He was so innocent in that way, and Kouji felt ashamed that he would take advantage of their close friendship.

But it was impossible for him to resist the rare opportunity to feel Ryo's hands on him.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Kouji asked as he settled himself down.

Ryo was blushing, but he shook his head. "If it will help, of course I don't. And now is the best time, while your muscles are loosened as much as they could be by the hot water. You know, so that it won't hurt as much," he replied.

Kouji knew that he should refuse. He should of always refused!

"Thanks," he said instead, hating himself for his weakness even as he set himself back against the wall, every nerve in his body humming in anticipation.

Ryo slid over to him, frowning for a moment before he lifted one of Kouji's legs and settled Kouji's heel against his shoulder. He laughed a little, his blush growing more. "Sorry it's so awkward, but I can't get to your calf otherwise," he said, a little stammer in his voice.

"It's fine," Kouji replied quietly, studying the blonde's face. He had to wonder why Ryo did this, when he looked so obviously uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't grateful for the easing of the pain, but it bothered him that Ryo would do something he was unsure about. What was the other thinking, when he did something like this? Was it the fact that it was something so personal? The fact that he was touching a guy so intimately? Or was it just simple, quiet shyness, the kind that even a professional masseuse would feel once and a while? Surely, if Ryo really did dislike it, he wouldn't offer, right?

As he felt Ryo's hands begin to slide along his skin, and quickly turned his thoughts to math problems. He couldn't think about anything else during these moments, or he'd embarrass himself very thoroughly. He'd worry about all of that later, once it was done and over with and he wouldn't be tempted to let his mind wander.

Fifty four thousand...

Up to his knee and back again, gently rubbing into his skin.

Fifty four thousand, five hundred...

Soft, warm hands, working along the top of he leg before slipping down to carefully dip into the muscle of his calf.

Fif- damn, this wasn't working.

Kouji brought his hand up, grabbing Ryo by the wrist to stop the movement of his hand. They hung that way for a few long seconds before Kouji realized they were just staring at each other and he coughed, trying to cover the lapse.

"Sorry, it hurts," he said, pulling his leg down from Ryo's shoulder despite the fact it hadn't hurt in the least.

"Oh, well, maybe later after you've had more of chance to relax," Ryo suggested, settling himself back.

"Yes, thanks," Kouji replied.

Ryo gave him a small smile before turning back to his homework. Kouji pulled out his own, and they talked quietly as they worked on it together.

Chapter 4: The Third Plan

Gawl hesitated as they came into the house, reluctant to make his way into their rooms in case of... well... you know. He tried to grab Masami's shoulder, but the young woman danced passed him, looking excited as she stopped outside the door.

"Okay," she whispered, giving him a thumbs up before peeking the door open an inch.

"Uh, right," Gawl replied, giving a half-assed thumbs up back. He felt kind of bad, plotting against his two friend's this way. He'd agreed to help Masami because it was easier than trying to argue with her, and he liked the idea of being able to get rid of the tension in the air whenever Ryo and Kouji were together. Still, it felt devious, creating all of these plans and lies. He fully hoped that the two of them would admit their feelings, and never happen to question his and Masami's actions. How would he ever explain this?

Masami turned, catching his attention again, and he sighed when he saw the crestfallen expression on her face. "It didn't work," she said quietly, returning to his side.

He didn't think he'd ever been so frustrated and happy in the same moment. At least he didn't have to be concerned about those certain things he didn't want to think about when it came to his friends. "You're plan didn't work at all?" he questioned.

Masami shook her head. "No, you're plan didn't work at all. They're both sitting there doing their homework, just like any other day!"

"My plan?" Gawl echoed, raising his eyebrows. "As I believe, you were the one that went out and bought those knee and elbow braces. His muscles would hurt, but you said that it would be worth it! Now we hurt him for no reason!"

Masami narrowed her eyes. "It was you that said we had to take a more carnal approach. Candles and roses don't work, remember? So, we went with this! And it didn't work either, so what are we going to do now?"

Gawl growled nonsense under his breath for a second, resisting the urge to kick something. "They have to be the most clueless, unhormonal teenagers in existence!" he muttered.

Masami laughed. "I'll agree with you there. So, let's keep going! We'll figure out something that works!"

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Ryo leaned back against the fence that surrounded the school's outside field. They had to do some kind of endurance run today, along a single track with jumps and the like, so only one student could run at a time. Most of the students were warming up in the center field, Gawl among them, but a few like himself had taken a moment to catch their breath before their own run came up.

"So, what do you think? Kouji's up next," Masami said, coming to stand next to him.

"I don't know. He said that he wasn't sore anymore from a couple days ago, but he could be pretending for our sake. I hope it doesn't slow him down," Ryo replied. They'd attempted to spare Masami's feelings about her error in judgment over those bands, but Kouji hadn't been able to move around the house nearly as quickly as he could before and Masami had found out anyway. Thankfully, she hadn't been plagued by the same guilt she usually was, only apologizing three or four times before dropping the subject.

"Maybe having a fan club will help spur him on. I'm sure no one gets tired of watching you guys during gym," Masami teased, elbowing him lightly as she motioned her head in the direction of the few girls who were chattering nearby about Kouji's upcoming run.

Ryo blushed, which was probably why Masami liked to tease him so much. It wasn't like they were the best looking guys in the school, but she'd told them flat out that they made the top ten in the girl's scale of attractiveness. It was embarrassing, but he was glad that most of the hype over their arrival had lessened after the first few months. Still, that didn't stop Masami from teasing them about it!

"There's nothing wrong with appreciating someone's good form, though," Masami went on more casually, leaning back against the fence. "There's a lot of people who don't keep themselves in top condition, letting their hygiene or weight go, or worry too much about dieting and end up getting too skinny. That's what makes seeing a healthy body that much more interesting."

Ryo was a little puzzled over exactly what they were talking about. Health, or good bodies? She'd managed to talk about both. "Well, it's not as hard as people think to keep in shape. Your mother cooks good meals, and we don't usually eat out, so we avoid fatty foods. Then there's all that before, which kept us running around most of the day. Now, we've all filled out a little, but nothing bad. Honestly, I think we were all a little too thin when we came here, from all of the stress we had to deal with," he replied.

Masami nodded slowly, smiling up at him. "I'm glad that things stayed this way, that you guys didn't disappear off to the future again," she said quietly, low enough that no one would be able to overhear. "We've all grown so close. I've come to love all of you like family, and it would of hurt for you to all disappear back to the future."

Ryo gave her side-long look. "Even Gawl?" he asked quietly. "Just as family?"

Masami blushed nearly scarlet. "Of course! What else would it be?" she stammered.

He couldn't help but smile. It wasn't often he turned the tables, and teased Masami back. "I'd thought that, maybe, you flirted with him once and a while," he told her.

She blushed a little more, shaking her head quickly. "All friends flirt with each other once and a while. You know, like practice before they get a boyfriend or girlfriend, because the friend won't take it the wrong away. And it's not like I can flirt with you or Kouji. Although, I highly doubt I've flirted with Gawl either!"

He wouldn't bug her anymore, although it was fun. The two of them had been ignoring those special feelings for too long, and he felt a little bad that they hadn't figured it out. Gawl and Masami had built something unique between them but both were too blind to see it even as they were living it.

Well, they'd figure it out soon enough. It wasn't his place to but in.

"Why couldn't you flirt with me or Kouji?" he couldn't help but ask, latching onto that as a new subject thanks to his curiosity.

She blinked at him for a moment, looking reluctant. "Well, you know... The whole... Well, it's just that there aren't many who think you aren't..." Finally, she trailed off and stopped talking, poking him instead.

It was confusing, trying to figure out what she was talking about. Finally, he had to ask.

She gave him a look, then laughed a little. "Well, I haven't flirted because I didn't think it would be appropriate. I mean, you never flirt with someone who's already in a relationship!"

Ryo felt his brows shoot up and his jaw drop slightly. "Relationship?" he repeated, too shocked to come up with a reply beyond that.

Masami nodded, looking puzzled at his reaction. "Of course. I mean, the two of you are always together. When you get into one of those heated conversations, it's like you forget everything around you. Neither of you have shown any interest in anyone else. And you blush every time Kouji gets too close or something like that. I guess I just assumed you were dating," she replied.

Ryo could only stare at her for a long moment, still at a loss. "It's not like that," he finally stammered.

It was Masami's turn to look surprised. "But, you're always watching each other. You know, with THAT kind of expression. I was sure that you were together!"

Ryo shook his head slowly, turning his head away to look down at the grass. "It's never been anything like that," he said quietly. "We're just friends. Just close friends. That's all."

Chapter 5: The List of Plans and Contemplation's

Masami doodled in the margin of her notebook, frowning at the list of plans written down on the page. There weren't very many, and most of them were rather lame even if she didn't want to admit it. It was far more difficult than she'd thought to get Ryo and Kouji to admit their interest in each other. She'd assumed that, since they were already in love, it would be a simple task.

She shouldn't of been so nieve when the idea had first come to her. Matters of the heart were far more complicated than that. She knew that more than anyone, and it was likely she was making a mistake trying to force them into admission.

It was just that she wanted her friends to finally be happy, with each other in the way that they both deserved. It was hard to see the heartache, the pain and longing, when they already had crossed the most difficult bridge. Seeing the disappointment in Ryo or Kouji's eyes when a tender moment turned back into just a regular one was hard. She wanted to do anything she could to help things along, certain that any doubts in her actions would be completely worth it.

Her last idea had failed miserably, though. She'd wanted to try and get Ryo to admit to his feelings with subtle, and not so subtle, comments and questions. She'd thought that it would be easier for Ryo to tell her than it would be for him to tell Kouji himself, and that she might be able to talk him into it once they broached the subject. But Ryo had skillfully danced around her innuendoes, denied everything, and even turned the tables on her.

She and Gawl had become good friends, perhaps even best friends. Others might not of thought so because of how often they argued, but there was never any real malice behind it. It had become almost some kind of twisted sign of affection, pulling each other's strings like that. She had no idea what she would do with the other if it wasn't that. Life would be just... boring.

She hadn't really thought about anything more. Well... she had, but she'd dismissed it quickly. Once they'd stopped lying about their purpose, however, any animosity had vanished between them and Masami had found it easier and easier to like Gawl. He might not of been as elegant as others, as smart or polite, but she honestly liked that about him. He was more real somehow because of those, more down to earth, fun to be with, keeping her one her toes. He was a handsome guy, kind... and reassuring. She felt safer around him, and not just because of the power she knew he held. It was a sense of security she felt when Gawl was around, as though everything in the world was all right.

Masami shook her head, flushing slightly with her thoughts. She and Gawl would never be more than friends, and she already had 'couple stress' to deal with. She had to find some way to get Ryo and Kouji together finally!

Yes, that was her present mission in life.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

Ryo grimaced as he looked down at himself. "Why am I doing this again?" he questioned, taking in the tight skirt across his hips and thighs, the rather slinky silk shirt stretched across his chest. It was embarrassing to be wearing women's clothing, and that wasn't the only reason for his discomfort! He was half naked in this thing, and it was tight enough that even the covered parts didn't make a difference.

"Because I need to make this costume by Thursday and you're actually thin enough to make the perfect model! Now, quit fidgeting," Masami stated, pinning some new stitch of fabric across his hips.

He sighed, but didn't complain any further. It was his own fault for agreeing in the first place, but he'd wanted to help Masami when she'd come to him with the problem that her friend that was supposed to be the model had fallen ill with the flu.

"There, what do you think?" Masami questioned, turning with a bright smile toward the observing Gawl and Kouji.

Ryo flushed and lowered his face when the two couldn't keep themselves from laughing.

vvvvvvvvvvv

"Okay, that didn't work."

"I told you it wouldn't."

"Well, I still thought we could try. I mean, he did look pretty good!"

"But he's a guy, Masami. Kouji likes the fact he's a guy. What, did you think that cross dressing him was really going to change anything?"

"I know he's a guy! I just thought... you know, some guys like that kind of thing. Maybe Kouji did."

"Well, all it accomplished was thoroughly humiliated Ryo. You don't see Kouji laugh very often!"

"Okay, well, then we'll just move onto the next one!"

vvvvvvvvvvv

Kouji looked up from his lunch when he noticed someone standing beside the desk. He kept his expression neutral, but felt his stomach drop when he saw the blushing girl looking everywhere but at him.

He exchanged a tired look with the blonde across from him, Ryo unsuccessfully hiding an amused grin behind his hand.

"Ah, Kouji, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to go to a concert with me this weekend. I have tickets," the girl, a classmate that was a friend of Masami's, asked.

Kouji sighed. "I'm sorry, but no. I'm too busy to date right now," he replied, careful to keep his tone kind. Not many girls had the courage to actually ask him out. He certainly wasn't that busy, that he couldn't go on a casual date, but there was a much more personal reason behind his refusal, one he wasn't about to admit to anyone.

The girl nodded, sighing slightly as she moved away.

"It's a pain to be popular, hm?" Ryo teased.

Kouji gave him a dark look. "Don't say a word," he stated.

vvvvvvvvvvvv

"Well, I guess jealousy is out."

"They'd probably actually have to say yes to the date for the other to get jealous, and neither of them is going to do that."

"Well, it was still worth a shot!"

"Yes, true. How about we try this one next?"

vvvvvvvvvvv

"Masami, where are the extra futons?" Kouji questioned, frowning down at the one he'd used since they'd moved in. There was a long tear in the side and the stuffing was leaking all over the place. He hadn't the slightest idea how it could of happened. Probably snagged on something when he'd put it away or taken it out today, although it was strange that he wouldn't of heard the ripping sound.

"Oh no," Masami replied, a guilty look on her face. "I'm sorry, Kouji, but we brought the extras to the dry cleaner this morning. I guess you'll have to bunk with one of the others tonight."

"Don't even think about me!" Gawl called from across the room, despite the fact Kouji wouldn't of chosen him. Gawl had a good habit of flopping around all over the place, and would likely kick or punch him a couple of times.

Although his brain jumped at the opportunity presented to him, Kouji quickly pushed aside the thought of sleeping next to Ryo either. That would be pushing things a little too far.

"Couldn't I just use the couch downstairs instead of invading in on one of them? I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind if it was just one night," Kouji pointed out.

Masami stared at him for a long moment, a funny expression on her face. Kouji furrowed a brow at her, and Masami quickly covered the lapse with a nervous laugh. "Sorry, I feel stupid that the idea didn't occur to me. Of course you can use the couch," she replied.

vvvvvvvvvvv

"Damn! This is getting annoying!"

"Do you think they figured out what we're trying to do and are doing this just to drive us insane?"

"It's impossible! They're just way too stubborn!"

"I've had enough of this!"

Chapter 6: The Straw That Broke the Camel's Back

"I've had enough of this!"

Ryo looked up when Masami appeared at the door with the shout. "Enough of what?" he asked, concerned. She looked very upset.

He jumped slightly when the red-head stormed into the room, grabbing him by the arm of his shirt. She grabbed Kouji as well, and the two of them exchanged confused looks as Masami pulled them to their feet.

The next thing he knew, he was being shoved into the closet! Kouji fell in beside him and Masami slammed the door with a firm click.

"There!" they heard her shout through the door.

"Masami, what the hell are you doing?" Gawl's voice this time.

"They aren't allowed out until they admit to their feelings!"

"Geez, what happened to being discrete?"

"Discrete isn't working! Time to take a more direct approach! I'm not letting them out until they're a couple and they've planned their first date!"

"You're crazy!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

There was silence after that, and Ryo gave Kouji a tense smile as they waited. However, the door didn't open. "I think she's serious," he said quietly.

They waited a while longer, the minutes stretching by slowly, but neither of them heard either Gawl or Masami say anything further. Ryo sat down on the floor, pushing their extra shoes out of the way so he could sit up against the wall. Kouji did the same, settling himself down next to the blonde.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? They obviously aren't going to unlock the door," Ryo sighed, not quite able to look up to meet Kouji's eyes as Masami's words echoed in his head. Not until they were a couple, as though it was just as easy as locking them in a closet. He felt his cheeks heat at the thought. This was some crazy plan to 'make them admit their feelings to each other'.

Their?

As if Kouji felt the same as him, and she knew it as a fact.

Yeah, right! They were going to be in here forever.

"Well, this explains all the strange things that have been happening," Kouji commented. "I was starting to think it wasn't just a coincidence, but now we can be sure it wasn't."

"You really think that Masami and Gawl have been plotting all of these things, trying to set us up?" Ryo asked, laughing a little. It was more of a nervous one than anything.

"Well, it makes sense now. They think we... that we have feelings for each other, and have been putting us into situations trying to make us admit it. I guess she got impatient."

Ryo brought his legs up to rest his chin on his knees, glad that the other probably couldn't see how much he was blushing. He hated how easy his cheeks heated at his thoughts or embarrassment or shyness, making him feel like he was a neon sign, but was always unable to stop the reaction.

"So, what do we do? Wait here until they has to let us out eat? What if they decide to keep us in here all night?" Ryo asked.

"Well, there's either that, or we do what she says," Kouji pointed out.

Ryo couldn't help sneaking a glance at Kouji's face. However, as usual, his expression didn't say anything as to what he was thinking. "You mean, make a date?" he asked quietly.

"Well, talk about what we feel at least. She seems to think we're in love with each other," Kouji replied, his tone equally low.

Ryo gave a small, nervous laugh. "We're going to be in here forever, then. I mean, of course you're not in love with me. We're just friends."

There was quite for a few moments. "Why did you say it like that?" he heard Kouji ask almost silently.

Ryo thought back and his heart skipped a beat when he realized his error.

'You're not in love with me' instead of 'we're not in love with each other'.

He buried his heated face into his knees. Kouji knew, or at least suspected. Ryo knew he could make some kind of excuse, could try to shrug the mistake off, but he knew any attempt would be a lame one. In the end, he was tired of trying to pretend that he felt nothing but friendship. It was too hard, on his heart and mind, to try and keep his feelings hidden all of the time.

Masami and Gawl were so certain, to the point of resorting to this. What if they were right? What if they had seen the one thing he'd been looking for in Kouji, the one thing he'd always seemed to miss?

Could he really pass up this chance to finally say something?

He'd regret it, he knew. Every day of his life afterward, he would kick himself for passing up this chance. Kouji was outright asking if Ryo loved him, and Ryo would never forgive himself for saying the biggest lie he ever had if he said he didn't.

"They weren't completely wrong," he said quietly, keeping his face hidden as he prepared to say the words he'd wanted to say for as long back as he could remember.

"I love you."

Ryo's head snapped up and he turned wide eyes to Kouji. It hadn't been him to say the words. He gasped slightly as he met the eyes of the other, Kouji's eyes steady as they looked at each other for long moment.

He opened his mouth, then slowly shut it again. He didn't have to ask if Kouji really meant it. He wouldn't of said it otherwise. And Ryo could suddenly see it, more clearly than he had ever before, the warmth and caring in the eyes of the other. For once, he didn't excuse it away, didn't tell himself that it had to be anything but.

It had been there all along, and he'd been completely oblivious. Had made himself oblivious, because he hadn't thought it could ever be possible.

But it was.

Ryo smiled, laughing a little at his own stupidity. "I love you too," he replied.

The words were suddenly so easy to say.

Chapter 7: The First Plan

"I can't believe it! After all of those carefully thought out plans! They find their love for each other in a damned closet!" Masami exclaimed, falling back onto the floor with an 'oof'.

Gawl laughed, as he did every time he thought about the irony of the situation. Ryo and Kouji had been officially a couple for the last week, having gone on three dates. They were still rather discrete about things, but Gawl had caught them holding hands while working on their homework twice now and he'd nearly walked in on a rather heated kissing session yesterday, having come home early from an after-school activity.

"Go figure," he replied with a snicker. "Sometimes the easiest plan is the best."

Masami grinned. "Well, at least we got them together. They look so happy."

Gawl wondered at the wistful note in her voice, frowning slightly. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

Masami cast him a quick look, then smiled and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just glad for them," she replied.

They looked up as the door opened, Kouji and Ryo returning from an evening out for dinner and a movie. "Hope you enjoyed yourselves," Masami greeted with a teasing tone as she sat up.

Ryo smiled widely, not blushing for once. "Yes, we did. The restaurant was very nice and the movie was as funny as we'd heard," he replied.

"We got you two something, too," Kouji added as he hung up their coats.

Gawl arched his brows curiously, casting a look to see the same puzzlement on Masami's face. "What is it?" she asked.

Ryo pulled two small slips of paper out of his pocket. "Kabuki tickets," he announced proudly, handing them over. "We changed our mind about going, so we thought you two might like to."

"Ah, thanks," Gawl said, taking his. He'd never been to a Kabuki play. He wasn't sure if he'd like it, but he'd heard they were interesting. It was kind of funny, though, that they would pay for the tickets without being sure that they wanted to go.

Then a thought occurred to him, and his stomach sank at the mischievous expressions he saw in his friend's eyes.

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"What? Can't friends give friends gifts? You guys did things for us.."

"Yeah, but that was..." Masami began, but trailed off as realization visibly hit her.

"Don't you dare!"

The End


End file.
